WikiTea talk:Community Portal
Tea and coffee companies As there are 'a number' of companies producing/selling teas and coffees (and varieties of chocolate etc), should the cross-wiki links be to the relevant main pages or switched to the relevant article pages as and when created? Jackiespeel 10:02, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Wanted Pages 20+ of the present wanted pages are Templates. A number of the history/tea culture pages could be copied over from Wikipedia 'if desired.' I will do something with at least some of the remainder. Jackiespeel 10:24, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :I wouldn’t worry about them. Most of the items at are actually template docs. They’re not as high priority as other things. Plus, you will never get the wanted lists to zero. The most important one to focus on are any “wanteds” for the main/article namespace (i.e., ns:0) and . Remember, while the wiki software gives us specific lists for templates ( ) and for categories ( ), the wanted pages list ( ) is all-inclusive: It lists all the redlinks for every single namespace; there is no list that is just for the main/article namespace ( ). Therefore, the ones to focus on at are the ones without prefixes (e.g., Help:, Template:, Category:). — SpikeToronto 14:51, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Asking out of curiosity - and wanting to get the Wanted Pages below 100. The WP suggestion is partly because 'the proverbial someone' willing to do the research hasn't joined in. Jackiespeel 15:13, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Categories There are both 'Organisation' and 'Organisations' - which should be the actually used term? Jackiespeel 13:00, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :If we’re talking categories (e.g., Category:Organisations), then it should be the plural. If we’re talking about a stub template, then it should read: This is an organisation stub … and be in the singular. — SpikeToronto 14:57, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Just checking that they were 'different things' rather than 'changing terminology after a dozen entries' :) Jackiespeel 20:33, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Templates question Why are they redlinks on eg http://tea.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Nowrap when there are no square brackets - and would putting a space inside the brackets remosolve the issue? (No particular reason to remove explanations - unless 'here is a list with links to appropriate WP pages' is more appropriate for those wishing to be informed). Jackiespeel 08:41, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed. — SpikeToronto 13:03, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::What is the general format so I can 'do' the other wanted templates? Jackiespeel 14:43, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :::There isn’t a general format, per se. The links were red because they were “broken”: They pointed to non-existent templates. In this instance, I fixed them by pointing them to those templates at another wiki where they do exist. For interwiki linking, you might want to look at ' ' and ' '. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 15:48, March 30, 2012 (UTC) list question Can I deduce Martin Kramer and the other 'named persons' belong in the same category as 'quiz' (ie generated as part of the 'explanation pages'? Jackiespeel 14:44, April 5, 2012 (UTC) In the case of Martin Kramer, that is exactly the case. In a template doc, that name appears in an example. * Go to the page(s) linking to “Martin Kramer” (i.e., the page(s) generating the red links) ** To find which pages are generating the red links for “Martin Kramer”, click on x links in parantheses to the right of the “Martin Kramer” entry ** In the case of “Martin Kramer”, there are 2 links: one is Template:Citation, the other is Template:Citation/doc. ** When the red link is to a page in the main/article namespace — which is where Martin Kramer would link to — it is almost always the /doc that is generating the red link. * On the page generating the WantedPages entry, you will find a red-linked Martin Kramer ** That is generated by this wikitext: Martin Kramer *** This is the standard way of wikilinking one page on a wiki to another page on a wiki. *** If that page does not exist, it generates a red link ** Change the wikilink to an inter''wiki link pointing to Wikipedia: Martin Kramer *** This will change the color from red to green: Martin Kramer Please read the following: * * Thanks! — SpikeToronto 03:15, April 6, 2012 (UTC) 'Template:Citation' and 'Template:Citation/doc' seem to be responsible for most of the non-relevant red links - but the words do not appear in the edit-text format (or I would replace the square brackets with quote marks or other indicators - and perhaps change the ISO redirect to the tea related one already here). As I said elsewhere - there is a case for having 'information on templates'/links to WP or other relevant explanation pages 'for those interested in pursuing the matter.' There is, however, more of a case for getting other people involved on TW. :) Jackiespeel 09:24, April 6, 2012 (UTC) At present all the entries on the Wanted Pages list with two or more links are non-TW related, templates and suchlike. Jackiespeel 21:36, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Let’s get rid of those templates, then. I have no love of them, which is why I would not have brought them to WikiTea. They are too complex for this wiki. I’ve worked adapting them to the wiki when I’ve had the time, but there’s still a lot of work to go. Do note, however, that their removal will cause the appearance of “Template:Citation”, etc., in the references section of a lot of articles. Each of those references will have to be reformatted so as not to call to those templates, ''and to make the references appear. — SpikeToronto 08:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Woultd the non-technical expedient of adding 'See Wikipedia page at (insert square brackets and link)' be easier - or just ignoring the lot of them? Will probably just get on with creating the Wiki-relevant entries. :) Jackiespeel 09:10, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, they are only red links on those two pages, the template and its doc. But, you seem so bothered by their presence at . Just keep bugging me and I’ll get rid of them all. I’ve just been so bust since taking over Scratchpad. But, that’s only temporary. Once the list of changes we have to do is completed, then it won’t take up so much time. — SpikeToronto 09:29, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I was noting that I had got that part of the wanted list reduced to the 'irrelevances' - and if it were easy to do I would solve the issue (as I have dealt with some of the spamlikes on other wikis). The Coffee Wiki has 'a multitude' of dates and years on the wanted list, and the London Wiki equivalent has remained at over a thousand for months - so this is a relatively minor issue. Jackiespeel 12:42, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ... and perhaps more useful to get the 'actual articles' done. Jackiespeel 14:31, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Wikimedia links Do Wikimedia links work on Wikia as they do on Wikipedia? Jackiespeel 09:23, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :What do you mean? Thanks! — SpikeToronto 17:34, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::For example at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chashitsu#See_also. ::Will rewrite some of the articles borrowed from WP (though a couple are marked 'minor notability' over there) in due course. Jackiespeel 17:41, May 14, 2012 (UTC) It’s the same answer as above. Please read the following: * ' ' * ' ' Here’s an example. For the one you just did, instead of http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chashitsu#See_also You would do it like this: Chashitsu#See also Also, User:BRG has created a template that makes this even easier. (Can’t remember the name right now, but will look for it.) So, read those two Help pages. Afterwards, ask me anything you don’t understand. — SpikeToronto 18:43, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Another technical question Why does Teawikia cause library computers to stall regularly when other Wikia wikis don't? Just the age of the computer systems? Jackiespeel 15:48, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :I do not know that WikiTea is any different from any other wiki at Wikia. Do you notice it more on certain pages? However, come to think of it, we do have a certain amount of JavaScript that other wikis do not. But, if that is the case, then the issue is with the computer at your end. On the other hand, you work in Monobook, which usually loads pages quite quickly. Anyway, if there are any particular pages that are worse than others, let me know. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 05:53, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Library computers and the programming on them tend to be 'rather antiquated' and there is no problem with my home computer: until the machines start arguing back we can blame them. What we actually need is more contributors. Jackiespeel 09:40, May 23, 2012 (UTC) 'My impression is' is that it is the 'List of wanted pages' that causes snarly-ups most frequently. Jackiespeel 22:17, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Chinese text etc When copying material from WP (so the entries can be subsequently developed) - what is the 'easiest way' of identifying the 'Traditional Chinese symbols ' and 'Simplified Chinese symbols ' components? (I never got beyond Greek letters, 'German Blackletter in dictionaries if I must' and 'Cyrillic for proper names and known words.') Jackiespeel 15:40, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :Interesting question, Jackie! The way I tell is simply that traditional Chinese characters have, often, many more strokes than the simplified ones. But, because you never know what a writer is going to use, it’s best if you have your computer loaded with both character sets. For examples, have a look at wikipedia:Simplified Chinese characters. — SpikeToronto 06:13, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::If the computer I happen to be using is set up to read the Chinese script I can 'copy and paste.' ::I am technical-light rather than techno-Luddite. :) Jackiespeel 11:00, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Copy and paste is exactly what I do too! :-) — SpikeToronto 14:03, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Templates etc Can someone undo the text in the template I accidentally added to please. Jackiespeel 09:03, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :Sure! Which one? — SpikeToronto 21:27, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :You created a whole new one at Template:Citation/patent. So, to “undo” it, I just have to delete the page. Is that okay? Thanks! — SpikeToronto 21:32, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes - if the computer can possibly misread where the cursor is clicked it will :) Jackiespeel 21:32, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Article numbers 'By my calculation' the number of articles now is double that of January 1. Jackiespeel 09:15, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Tea wiki goals In January I suggested reaching 500 articles over the course of the year - as that figure has almost been reached will now suggest 600 articles. One area of article development - interlinking the companies and the teas - 'Company X produces ...' and 'This tea is sold by ...'. Jackiespeel 09:46, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Page numbers They were almost 500 (hence the above comment) and are now under 400. What happened? Jackiespeel (talk) 17:12, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :Wikia is upgrading the wikis, one by one, from software version 1.16.5 to 1.19. WikiTea just got upgraded yesterday or today (see ' '). Most likely, the “array” of namespaces that constitute content is different. Now, along with this update, a lot of things are going to “break” here at WikiTea. So, I am going to start a page where everyone can report anything they find wrong. I’ll post its location once I set it up. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 02:34, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::As with some of my other comments 'imcreasing what I know' - and wanting to put a comment on the 500th article :) Jackiespeel (talk) 09:16, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :::And the figure has gone back up again, to confuse matters. 600 articles is the target again. Jackiespeel (talk) 09:12, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ... or possibly 700 'in the middling future.' There are rather more articles here than Coffee Wiki. Jackiespeel (talk) 10:06, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Categories: biographies 'Tea biographies' is shorter than 'Persons associated with the tea industry' - so will change to that as a generic heading. Jackiespeel (talk) 10:19, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :Good idea! It's these long category names that are preventing us from switching over to the new navigation menus in the dafault skin. By the way, I think "Biographies" would be even better! — SpikeToronto 20:42, September 16, 2012 (UTC) As some people are going to be notable in more than one field (as with Earl Grey) a minor clarification. Jackiespeel (talk) 09:23, September 17, 2012 (UTC) New wiki nav activated across Wikia Re: w:c:community:User_blog:BertH/Layout and navigation updates coming October 3#Wiki navigation Please note that on October 3, 2012, the new wiki navigation menu will be activated on all wikis. Currently at WikiTea we use the old navigation menu. I have tried to activate the new one on a few occasions, but many of our category names are too long for it to function properly. This post is to make us all aware that we need to shorten many of them and migrate pages from the old categories to the new. — SpikeToronto 04:30, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :How long is too long? A number were copied over from WP: and many could probably be simplified (eg the 'Chinese teas from...' could become merely 'Chinese tea'). Jackiespeel (talk) 09:08, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Agreed. We should set a time to go through them. Afterwards, I can run AWB and change the articles from old cats to new cats. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 19:32, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Visually, most of the longest categories on http://tea.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Categories?limit=500 include the word 'template' - and I don't know offhand which will dislocate the wikipages if altered or removed. (Other categories I can do_ Jackiespeel (talk) 21:39, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Transliterations I have noticed several of the transliterations from Japanese have spurious characters added - is this merely 'the product of the particular set of characters' on the computer I am using, or would 'the proverbial someone who can read Japanese' be useful? Jackiespeel (talk) 10:36, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :Example articles, please? Thanks! — SpikeToronto 11:40, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Gyokuru tea is one example - and whether this is the same as Gyokuro. Jackiespeel (talk) 14:07, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Extension:EasyTimeline I notice that we’ve got several pages now at WikiTea that are timelines. Well, Wikia has added to WikiTea something called EasyTimeline. EasyTimeline lets us create cool, graphical timelines with simple tags. Take a look at mw:Extension:EasyTimeline to see the possibilities. Then, give your thoughts below. Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 08:20, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I prefer creating the lists/adding detail as I find it to 'arranging them decoratively': is the EasyTimeline readily edited, and how easy is it to 'dislocate' (by eg accidentally adding or removing spaces)? Jackiespeel (talk) 10:47, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Was trying to revert the two pages but deleted them instead (but managed to block the IP). Jackiespeel (talk) 22:08, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Tea in article names My prefernce would be to include 'tea' in article headings even for herbs and other tisanes, to indicate that the plant (or whatever) is being used to make a hot drink - rather than other/more general uses, especially as this seems to be the convention for commercial products. Can we come to a concensus? Jackiespeel (talk) 18:47, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :It's certainly a possibility, but not all infusions include tea. I therefore am against the idea. MinorStoop 09:37, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::If you look in the 'teas and coffees' section of food shops and equivalents online the herbal products are usually called teas. Colloquial usage is not always accurate. ::What do other contributors to TW think? Jackiespeel (talk) 10:14, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::That this wiki should favor accuracy. We can always add a sentence about common usage. But I'm also curious to hear other voices. MinorStoop 11:33, December 13, 2012 (UTC) If you do a quick websearch on 'Melissa' and 'Melissa tea' the former produces many irrelevant hits, and the latter refers to the topic under discussion. Following on from your comment on my talk page - I think it is useful to have links to the WP pages (if more than just a 'bare sentence or two') - as they may be updated/have more input on various pages. With your comment on BRG's talk page: there are tea-related wikis in the Wikiaverse, so links should be created. Jackiespeel (talk) 13:54, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :Two things: :* As regards herbals and tisanes, this is not a scientific wiki. So, I agree with Jackie. However, I also agree that it is important that such articles make clear the correct name of the “ingredient”, and that it does not contain Camellia sinensis, if that indeed be the case. :* Regarding Wikipedia, I think that we should bring the articles and images over wholesale, and then spend time fixing them to deal with redlinks, etc. :** We should be about quality over quantity. Thus, I think this wiki would benefit from having complete articles that we have taken the time to fix and edit, than to have lots and lots of stubs :*** If there are particular article categories at Wikipedia that we want to bring over to WikiTea, they can be brought en masse. Just give me the WP category names and I’ll take care of it. :*** We can develop our own articles over and above WP’s later. In fact, as a wiki focussed entirely on tea, tisanes, herbals, etc., we should ultimately have more articles on the subject than Wikipedia :** Be sure to place at the top of the References section of those articles taht are taken from Wikipedia. That satisfies our CC-by-SA requirements. :That’s my 2¢-worth, for what that’s worth. — SpikeToronto 00:42, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Links toward wikipedia I'm not saying to abolish all linking to wikipedia - just saying that the pages can't only be a link to wikipedia; otherwise it'd be useless to have a dedicated wiki. MinorStoop 13:59, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Basically: There are only 'a handful' of regular contributors to TW, and we are variously involved in other things. The Wikipedia pages exist - so might as well make use of them, until 'someone' gets round to developing the actual articles. A number of articles are here but not on WP - the timelines and Tea in the Wikiverse among them. Jackiespeel (talk) 17:07, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Developing the Wiki :The following discussion is closed. '''Please do not modify it.' Subsequent comments should be made on the appropriate discussion page. No further edits should be made to this discussion.'' ---- :This discussion was moved to WikiTea:To-do list#Proposal: 2012-12-13 as at 01:06, December 15, 2012 (UTC) (This can be a page elsewhere if appropriate) Some discussion points: 1) Rearrange the categories: Possibly: *Teas *Tisanes (ie herbs and fruits etc) *Other (Mate etc) *Flavourings and other additions (possibly milk) *Equipment and Consumables (tea bags etc) *Countries/locations with tea connections (producing, processing etc) *Historical *Companies *Museums and galleries *Research, councils etc *Biographies *Lists and reference What else? 2) Have some indication when there are articles on WP (other than non-tea-related articles linked)/other wikis, particularly when there is more material (possibly in other languages). Likewise other accessible sources (eg Encyclopedia Britannica). Possibly 'Category:Wikipedia material available.' or somesuch. This is mainly to prevent repeated copying from WP and reversion to a more autonomous TW article. 3) At least some company articles will stay - or possibly developing the lists (with redirects to sections). 4) As we are free to use original research, emphasis is given to articles which are not viable on WP. These are for discussion - anything else to be added (I am in favour of keeping things in 'where reasonable': any views on the three articles listing the components of the Stash teas - my preference would be more towards 'Company X - teas and tisanes of (list)' and 'Tea Y - available from Companies (list)' - but likely to involve much work: this is the intent of 'various companies' on eg Thai oolong). :1) As a starting list for categories, it seems fine. Don't worry if it's incomplete, this wiki is in its (very!) early stages of development - I'm sure we can bulk up the list as needed. :The proper tree will also developed in time, I don't think we should lay down too rigid a list now. :2) A link in the external links section of a page will probably be the best option. :My two cents. MinorStoop 17:19, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- :The discussion above is closed. '''Please do not modify it.' Subsequent comments should be made on the appropriate discussion page, such as the current discussion page. No further edits should be made to this discussion.'' Seasonal greetings And not-the-end-of-the-world greetings as well. Jackiespeel (talk) 15:40, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :Same to you Jackie! :-) — SpikeToronto 22:24, January 2, 2013 (UTC) 2013 So what should the goals for this year be? Jackiespeel (talk) 21:19, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Most of the remaining entries on the Wanted list are help and templates - can any be dealt with? Jackiespeel (talk) 21:53, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :Redlinks related to Help pages have been dealt with. — SpikeToronto 06:50, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :Redlinks related to Template and Category pages have been dealt with. A couple of Template redlinks are still showing, but these should disappear at the next database update. — SpikeToronto 07:38, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you. So what shall we develop next? Jackiespeel (talk) 10:19, January 18, 2013 (UTC) How should “Admin Tools Wiki” and “JSTOR” be dealt with? :ATW Sorted. JSTOR was sorted awhile ago. You may have to wait a few days for the database to update, re: ATW. — SpikeToronto 19:06, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Will tidy up the Uncategorised pages: where is the 'list of categories' again? Jackiespeel (talk) 11:19, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :All existing categories can be found at . — SpikeToronto 19:06, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :UPDATE: I just found a whole bunch more wanted categories at . I thought the entirety of that list was included in . Instead only some of them are. I’ll deal with the ones at later. — SpikeToronto 19:18, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Several of the categories can be merged as being 'variant duplicates' - and most are the result of 'the wiki evolving.' Will tidy up what I can. Jackiespeel (talk) 23:39, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :How many are there? I can ask someone to run a bot removing the deprecated categories from all articles, replacing them with the merged categories. I would need a list of categories being deprecated and their replacements. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 04:39, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Category Companies As there are over 200 entries in this category (and there are many more tea-related companies in the world) - is it practical to subdivide it? Jackiespeel (talk) 10:30, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Developing the wiki So how should the wiki develop? What can be done to get more people actively involved? Jackiespeel (talk) 21:20, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Categories Should there be 'Category:(Country adjective) tea companies' (and how are they 'converted' from Wanted Categories)? Jackiespeel (talk) 08:39, July 16, 2013 (UTC) The Category List could be tidied up somewhat/some of the larger categories divided up (or additional smaller categories added). I can deal with a number - but others appear to require slightly more technical knowledge - 'files with broken image links' being one. (I would require a 'follow these instructions' list to deal with them.) Jackiespeel (talk) 09:01, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :Category:Pages with broken file links is just that: pages that link to an image that cannot be found on this wiki. The fix is simple: We need to upload to WikiTea the missing pics. Unfortunately, I cannot do this using my iPad, which I use virtually all the time. There are, however, two things you could do that would make it possible for me to empty that category. If you would go to Sannse’s talk page and request the following, I could deal with this issue: :# Add URL uploading to :# Link this wiki to the WMF Commons :Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 05:22, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Wanted pages list What if anything should be done with the wanted templates and WikiTea technical pages? Jackiespeel (talk) 10:01, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Categories list Why are some of the categories on the list redlinked when they have members? (Intending to merge the 'U.S. tea companies' and 'US tea companies') Jackiespeel (talk) 09:53, April 16, 2015 (UTC)